Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method thereof and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the speed of wireless communication increases, electrical power consumed by wireless communication terminals has been increasing. Therefore, there is concern that the temperature of the casing surface of a wireless communication terminal may become high due to generation of a large amount of heat during wireless communication, and that a malfunction may occur due to the influence of the high temperature, and thus there is a demand for suppressing the heat generation.
As a technique for suppressing heat generation in a wireless communication terminal, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-309473 suggests a technique for performing control so as to periodically attenuate transmission output during transmission and to stop transmission output in the case where a certain temperature monitored, using a temperature sensor is exceeded.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245862 suggests a technique for suppressing heat generation by switching, in accordance with a detected temperature, between a normal mode in which it is possible to multiplex the number of transmission slots and to switch the method for modulating transmission signals and a transmission control mode in which transmission is performed using a fixed modulation method that is not switched.
However, in the technique suggested in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-309473, transmission output is attenuated in order to limit the electrical power consumed during transmission, but the reaching distance is shortened if the transmission output is attenuated, and there are cases where wireless communication itself is disconnected. Moreover, in the technique suggested in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245862, the transmission data rate is reduced when a switch is made to the transmission control mode, whereby the electrical power consumption increases with a reduced transmission speed when transferring the same amount of data.